A lift-off process is used in a technology of forming a patterned film. In this technology, a resist mask is formed on a partial region of a substrate. A film is formed on the substrate by sputtering. Then, the resist mask is lifted off. The film is removed from the region on which the resist mask has been formed. The film remains on a region on which the resist mask does not have been formed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-200966 discloses such a technology.